


Day 30: Stockings

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [30]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Nick Clark, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Troy has a weakness. Nick knows it all too well and uses it to their advantage.





	Day 30: Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda have an obsession with the idea of Nick being nonbinary so here's a Enby Nick x Troy fic for you all.

“Hey, Nicky! I’m home! I don’t feel like cooking, you wanna order in or go out for dinner tonight?” Troy called as he entered his and Nick’s shared apartment. 

The living room was empty, but the stereo was on. Music playing loud enough to easily be heard in the other rooms of the apartment, but not so loud that Nick wouldn’t have heard Troy. He didn’t get an answer though, so he went looking for Nick.

He found them in the kitchen, hips swaying to the music as they stood at the stove. “Ooor you can cook on my night? That’s fine.” Troy said, smiling as he took in the way Nick was dressed.

They were in jean short shorts, with black mesh thigh-high stockings and a black racerback style tank top with the saying ‘Ask Me About My Pronouns’ in the colors of the nonbinary pride flag on the front “You look nice tonight.” he said as he stepped up and wrapped his arms around Nick’s waist.

Nick gave a happy little hum as they leaned back against Troy’s chest. “I felt like cooking. It’s gonna need another hour though.” They said, giving the sauce they were working on a final stir before turning the heat to low and covering it with a lid.

“Wonder what we should do to pass the time?” Troy mused, tilting his head in to nuzzle at Nick’s neck. “You look good. New stockings?”

“Yeah. I shaved my legs too.” Nick said, turning their head enough to give Troy a smirk. “Wanna feel?”

Troy gave a groan at the offer, head tilting back a moment and eyes closing with the mental image he got. “God yes.” he said before looking Nick in the eyes and grinning himself. 

The next thing Troy knew Nick had him by the hand and was dragging him out to their living room. They pushed him down onto the couch and set one foot on the cushion beside Troy. “Go ahead.” They said, smiling at the way Troy looked a little confused.

He did as instructed, running a hand slowly up Nick’s leg from ankle to thigh. The stockings were soft. They made Nick’s leg look more shapely. Drawing Troy’s eye to the curves of them. He let his fingertips dance over the bit of exposed skin between where the stockings ended and the hem of Nick’s shorts leg began before grabbing them by the hips and pulling them down to straddle Troy’s lap.

Nick went along easily, laughing as Troy buried his face in their neck and began to kiss and suck at it while his hands ran up and down their legs slowly. “I take it you like the stockings?” They asked, hands going to Troy’s shoulders as they steadied themself on their knees.

Troy nodded and rocked his hips, letting Nick get a feel of his cock getting hard in his jeans. “Will you keep them on?” he asked, hands making their way up to slip under the edge of Nick’s tank top.

Nick huffed another laugh before pushing Troy back against the couch. “Well, since you asked nicely.” They said with a wink before pulling their tanktop off and tossing it aside.

Troy grinned and started to unbutton his own shirt, eyes never leaving Nick as they moved to stand again and held out a hand for Troy to take. Once they were both up Troy kept working to unbutton his shirt one handed as Nick led them to the bedroom.

“You wanna fuck me, or do you want me to fuck you?” Nick asked as they reached the bedroom, hand leaving Troy’s and going to unbutton their shorts. It was obvious they were hard, the tight clothing outlining their cock nicely.

Troy bit his lip, eyeing Nick up and down as he shucked off his shirt and reached to start on his pants. The idea of Nick’s legs wrapped around him in those stockings while he fucked him was too tempting “I wanan fuck you.” 

“Alright.” Nick said, shimmying out of the shorts to reveal they hadn’t been wearing any kind of underwear. “I thought you might say that.” They said before climbing on the bed and laying back to wait for Troy.

“Yeah? What if I’d said I wanted you to fuck me?” Troy said as he kicked his pants aside and moved to climb onto the bed.

“Well,” Nick began, reaching between his legs as he spread them. “I would have told you I was wearing a plug for the last hour and had been really hoping you’d fuck me tonight.” They explained as they pulled said plug from their ass with a gasp.

Troy had to stop and stare a moment, resisting the urge to rush forward and just sink straight into Nick’s waiting hole, already stretched open for him and slick with lube. They looked amazing, laying there in just the stockings with their cock hard and body ready and waiting for him. “Fuck! You’re gonna be the death of me. You know that?”

Nick just smiled as they set the plug on the nightstand and reached for the bottle of lube they’d left out. “Don’t pretend you don’t love it. Now get over here and fuck me.” They said as they tossed the lube and Troy then wrapped a hand around their cock and started to stroke it slowly as they watched him.

“I never said I didn’t love it.” Troy huffed, already opening the lube and slicking up his cock. He hissed at the temperature, a bit colder than he was expecting, but he ignored it. More focused on what was about to happen.

When he was ready, he crawled between Nick’s spread legs, loving the feel of the stockings against his skin as Nick made them brush against Troy’s body as he moved in. He lined himself up, sinking his cock into Nick slowly, biting his lip at how warm and tight they were around him. It was almost too much and they’d only just started.

Nick pulled Troy down by his hair, bringing their lips together in a hungry kiss. One hand staid in Troy’s hair while the other went to his shoulder, keeping him close as Troy began to move.

Using one hand to brace himself over Nick, the other reached back to take hold of one of Nick’s thighs where it had wrapped around his waist. He let his fingers dig into the mesh of the stocking, thumb rubbing over the bit of silky material that made up the band at the top that kept them up.

“You look so good in these.” Troy said against Nick’s lips before nipping at the lower one as he gave a sharp thrust that made Nick arch their back and moan. “So sexy. Fuck! Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“Yeah, I’ve got an idea...” Nice said with a groan, hand leaving Troy’s hair to slip between them and wrap around their cock. They started to stroke it fast, matching the pace Troy set with his hips as he thrust into them.

“Yeah? You getting close there, Nicky? Gonna cum for me?” Troy asked, pushing up a bit so they could change the angle they thrust into them, trying to hit their prostate.

Nick nodded fervently, eyes closing and mouth falling open with a moan as Troy found just the right angle, hitting all the right spots with every thrust. “God, yes! Fuck! Troy!” They cried out as they came, hole clenching around Troy’s cock as their own left a mess on both his and Troy’s chests.

Troy bit his lip, thrusts faltering as he did his best to work Nick through their orgasm before finally letting go himself. He came with a gasp, hips jerking a few final times before he collapsed on top of Nick.

“Babe, I love you, but you’re crushing me.” Nick said after a while, a hand patting Troy’s back lightly.

Troy huffed a laugh at that. “Sorry.” He said as he pushed up onto his elbows then rolled off of them. “Please tell me you were planning on wearing those the rest of the night.” 

Nick huffed a laugh before pushing up on their elbows and giving Troy an amused little smile. “Of course. But I should take them off long enough for us to shower before dinner. I don’t think they’ll feel good wet.”

“Fair point.” Troy said, waving a hand. “Just give me a couple minutes.”

“Take your times. I’ll go get the shower going.” Nick said, leaning in to place a kiss on Troy’s forehead before moving to stand and making their way out of the bedroom.

Troy watched them go, groaning at the sight and cock giving a valiant twitch in response to watching Nick walk off in just the stocking. This was gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
